


Sunday Morning

by steveandbucky



Series: Stucky Drabbles [10]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Cute, Established Relationship, Fluff, Happy, Kissing, Lazy Mornings, M/M, Morning Cuddles, Morning Kisses, Sleeping Together, Sleepy Cuddles, Warm and Fuzzy Feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-05
Updated: 2014-10-05
Packaged: 2018-02-19 22:17:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 222
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2404865
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/steveandbucky/pseuds/steveandbucky
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve can't get used to how happy he feels when he wakes up to find Bucky next to him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sunday Morning

**Author's Note:**

> [[tumblr](http://steveandbucky.tumblr.com/post/99178943499/theres-a-weight-over-his-stomach-and-a-pleasant)]
> 
> please leave a comment if you enjoy my writing, and check out my other stucky drabbles as well :)

 

 

There’s a weight over his stomach, and a pleasant body warmth in the space next to him in bed, and Steve smiles weakly before he’s even fully awake. It’s all familiar in a way that makes his heart swell with feelings of happiness, contentedness, and those are the things he’s still not quite used to.

Bucky stirs next to him and turns his back to Steve, but that only makes Steve shift closer and wrap an arm around Bucky, while their bodies align perfectly. He drags his fingers through Bucky’s hair, pushing it out of the way so he can press soft kisses against the man’s neck and bare shoulders.

Bucky sighs. “Are you trying to seduce me?” he mumbles in a sleepy voice.

"Maybe," Steve replies, as he continues kissing him. "Is it working?"

Bucky chuckles quietly, as he turns to face Steve again. He shifts closer and adjusts their positions to they fit closer together, until their arms and legs are dangled together under the warm comforter.

He drags his metal fingers across Steve’s cheek and jawline, while gazing lovingly into the pair of baby-blue eyes he loves so much. “I think I need a little more convincing,”

Steve grins at him, and brings their mouths together to share a small, good-morning kiss - something to start the day off right.

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Sunday Morning](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6323140) by [Lynx_eyed_and_Red_Fox_86](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lynx_eyed_and_Red_Fox_86/pseuds/Lynx_eyed_and_Red_Fox_86)




End file.
